


Scamanders: And The Sorcerer's Stone

by HufflepuffMarauder



Series: Scamanders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffMarauder/pseuds/HufflepuffMarauder
Summary: John Lupin and Hope Lupin begin their first year of Hogwarts this year along with their cousins Polaris Black and Amethyst Black. Amethyst is now a 6th year, while Polaris is a 3rd year. As John and Hope try to get through their first year at Hogwarts they make friends, enemies, and have adventures with the boy known as Harry Potter, the boy who lived, but can John and Hope survive their first year?





	1. Chapter 1

Intro-  
Our story first begins with four boys, best friends. They call themselves the marauders and they were not mere boys. These boys were wizards and like all children they go to school. Their school is Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At this school these boys are well known through all the years, through the hallways, and through all the houses. These boys were well known pranksters and had made a name for themselves at this school.

These four boys belong in the House of Gryffindor and despite they being popular no one, but each other knew who they were. Sirius Black and James Potter were on the quidditch team for their house. Sirius was a beater, while James was a chaser. Sirius was a player, never staying with the same girl for more than a week, and all of them end up with broken hearts. James Potter was loved by all the girls, but he rejected them all, but the one girl who wanted nothing to do with him.

Remus Lupin was the smart one of the group. He got the best grades and got the fewest detentions, he believed he needed to prove himself in order to be at Hogwarts. As a child Remus was attacked by a werewolf and bitten. Dumbledore, the professor of Hogwarts, knew what Remus was and he still allowed the boy to be apart of his school. Since then Remus was determined to show Dumbledore that he deserved the chance at going to such a fine school.

Peter Pettigrew was the least good looking one of the bunch. All the boys were handsome and special except Peter. Peter had very below average looks, below average intelligence, and most would have just passed by him. He was a follower, but the Marauders took him in as if he was their baby brother and they cared for him. Peter could never stand being alone nor unprotected.

All four had their faults, but as time went on the four boys grew up. Sirius Black found love in a beautiful girl a year younger than him. She was a pureblood like him, but a hufflepuff pureblood, which is the complete opposite of Sirius Black's pure blood family. She healed Sirius and made him a better man. The two settled down together and were happy. She kept him calm and not as troublesome, while he brought her out of her shell and made her more wild. They were opposites that completed and complemented each other.

James Potter matured as time went on and no longer became so arrogant or cocky. He got the love of the one girl he wanted and together they were happy. They found love and acceptance in each other.

Remus Lupin always neglected himself from love, but even he couldn't stop himself when he fell in love. He found love in the sister of Sirius Black's girlfriend. This girl was as innocent as they came and as pure as an angel. She was the light in Remus' dark world. She made him believe he could be better, made him hope that one day he would no longer have to worry about his curse, she loved him despite his curse.

The only one who never truly found happiness and love was Peter Pettigrew. In fact once out of school Peter began to distance himself from his so called friends and spent less and less time with them. He became quiet and withdrawn when he was with them. His friends believed he was just lonely and jealous of what they had, but that was not the case.

Our story takes place in 1991, but ten years before then is when the life of the marauders change forever. Sirius Black had gotten married to the love of his life, settled down, and had a few kids. James Potter had gotten married and just had his first child, while Remus had gotten his girlfriend pregnant on accident. At this point Peter had been acting very strange and Sirius was beginning to suspect something.

The dark lord that was killing muggles, muggleborns, and muggle born supporters was looking for something. He was looking for a child that the prophecy states would end his reign of terror and found the boy in Harry Potter, James Potter's only child. The marauders all went into hiding and Sirius Black was supposed to be James' secret keeper, but that all changed in 1981.

Sirius Black began to suspect something was wrong with Peter Pettigrew and had convinced James to make Peter their secret keeper, determined to find out the truth and he believed this was the only way. Soon after Peter became their secret keeper he turned them into the dark lord. Sirius Black came to the Potter's home to find it in ruins and his beloved friend dead along with his wife.

Sirius hunted Peter down, demanded the truth, and when he got it he killed Peter. Everything Peter did was put on Sirius and he was sent to Azkaban, the wizard prison. His wife was forced to raise their children on her own, while Remus went into a fit of rage upon hearing the news and accidentally killed his beloved girlfriend, the only woman who cared for him.

Everything in the marauder's life had gone to ruin that night. Their mistakes now must be dealt with upon Sirius' wife and children, James' son, and Remus' twins. And that is where our story starts, in 1991 with the Marauder's children.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Chapter 1-  
Our story centers around the children of the marauders in 1991. Sirius had two children during 1981 and at that time his oldest was seven years old and his youngest was three. Soon after Sirius Black's arrest his wife Madigan Black moved back in with her parents; Newt Scamander and Tina Scamander. James Potter's son was only a year old when James and his wife died. His son, Harry, went and lived with Lily Potter's sister, Harry's aunt. Remus Lupin had two beautiful twin the same year as Harry was born. They were only one years old when Remus killed their mother and the sorrow and guilt that Remus had was too much for him to raise his children. He sent them to live with their grandparents; Tina and Newt Scamander. Peter Pettigrew died and became known as one of the many innocent victims that Sirius Black killed for the dark lord.

Now the children live amongst their grandparent's many unique creatures and live a peaceful life in the countryside. Today was September 1st and the first day back to Hogwarts for the Sirius' children, while it is also the first very day of Hogwarts for Remus' twins. Amethyst, Sirius Black's daughter, was going into her 6th year at Hogwarts, while her brother, Polaris Black, was going into his third. Remus' twins, Hope and John are both going into their 1st year at Hogwarts.

Currently in the Scamander household Madigan Black is busy in the kitchen making breakfast, while her mother, Tina Scamander, is busy making sure everything the kids needed was packed, and Madigan's father, Newt Scamander, is busy feeding his creatures. "Kids! Breakfast!" Madigan yells up the stairs as she puts plates down on the table.

Upstairs the children are still sleeping, trying to ignore the woman's calls. "Kids!" Tina yells up. "Get up or you'll be late for Hogwarts!"

In one room a small boy is climbing out of bed. This boy is small and has messy brown hair that desperately needs to be brushed. The hair hides away his amazing blue eyes that are currently very tired. "Polaris, we have to get dressed." The boy mumbles sleepily as he goes to a closet and pulls out clothes to wear for the day. "Polaris." He slips on clean boxers, a pair of jeans, and a simple grey t-shirt. "Polaris." The boy walks over and shakes the lump that is in the bed opposite of the other boy's. "Polaris, get up before grandma gets upset."

While the boy is trying to wake Polaris down the hall a teenage girl is already up and ready to go. Her wild red curls is currently sprawled across her back, going all the way down to her butt, and her storm grey eyes are sparkling with excitement. The young teenager is beautiful. With her porcelain skin, her full pink lips, her long lashes, small nose, and oval face. She is petite and small, but curvy with long toned legs. The young girl shows off her perfect legs in a mini jean skirt, while also showing off her curves and breasts in a white tight tank top with a blue cardigan over it. She slips a pair of sneakers on before grabbing a cage from the corner of her room and starting out the door. Inside the cage is a beautiful owl. It is medium size, black with grey specks all over it, and large amber eyes.

The girl carries the owl in the cage down the hall, stopping to knock loudly on a door. "Polaris get your butt out of bed before mom or grandma comes up!" She calls. "John, you come on down and get some breakfast. If he doesn't wake up then Shadow will wake him up." Shadow is Polaris' pet kneazle, it's black with green sparkling eyes and white paws. The girl continues down the hall until she comes to another door, which she knocks loudly on also. "Hope, get out of bed and get ready for school. We need to be at the station within two hours." She calls before she starts down the stairs and places the cage by a pile of trunks. She walks into the kitchen and takes a seat at the table.

Inside the last room a small girl sits looking into her closet. The girl looks like the first boy, messy brown hair, but full of beautiful curls, and baby blue eyes. She's pale with freckles covering her face. This girl gives a sigh before walking to her closet and pulling out clothes at random. She changes into a pretty white cotton dress that falls just before her knees, and she slips on a jean jacket over it before slipping white sandals on. She runs a brush through her hair and grabs a smaller cage in the corner. This cage contains a beautiful red fox with beautiful sea green eyes. The girl carries the cage down the stairs and places the fox beside the cage of the bird. This girl joins the first at the table.

"Fine I'm going downstairs." Back in the first bedroom the boy stands up, slips on his sneakers, and grabs yet another cage. This cage contains a small little owl. The owl is a beautiful needle felted barn owl. The boy carries the cage downstairs, putting it with the others, before he too joined the girls at the table.

"Where's your brother?" Madigan asks, looking over at the oldest girl. Madigan looks just like an older version of the first girl. Curly red hair cut just passed her shoulders, but instead of grey eyes she has big blue ones, and she too have the porcelain skin. She's dressed in a cute yellow sundress that falls past her knees and the short ruffled sleeves fall off her shoulder.

"He's still in bed." The first girl says with a roll of her eyes. "Don't worry, Shadow will wake him up."

Sure enough back in the first room a small black cat like creature moves stealthy across the room. The black kneazle looks just like a cat, but with large ears and a lion like tail. The kneazle jumps up onto the bed with the lump under the covers, the jump barely making a sound or feeling, leaving the lump underneath undisturbed. The kneazle slips under the covers and under the cover reveals a teenage boy. He has messy black hair, falling to his shoulders, and pale skin. The boy is tall and well built, even at the age of fourteen and his stormy grey eyes are currently closed. The kneazle slips in front of the boy and meows, but the boy doesn't even move. The kneazle lifts a paw up and begins pawing the boy's face, but the boy refuses to even give attention to the kneazle. The kneazle narrows its eyes on the boy before it scooches back and lunges at the boy's face.

"Oof." The amount of force in that one lunge causes the boy to fall right out of bed. "Shadow." The boy groans, rubbing his throbbing head. The cat peeks out of the covers and give an innocent meow, causing the boy to sigh. "Fine, I'm up. Stubborn cat." He mumbles before going to his closet. He slips on clean briefs, slips on dark jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt. He slips on a leather jacket over than and slips on a pair of boots before brushing his hair and heading out the door. He picks up a cage on his way out as his kneazle follows close on his heels.

The boy places the cage by the others, the kneazle slipping inside it, and the boy locking it. He walks into the kitchen where the others are already eating their breakfast. "Glad you could make it, sleepyhead." Madigan teases as the boy takes a seat by the oldest girl.

"Can't help being tired." He grumbles before grabbing a slice of toast and some eggs.

"Eat quickly, we have to be at the train station in an hour and a half and I have no idea how bad traffic will be." Madigan says.

"What house are you hoping for, John?" The oldest boy asks as he bites into his toast. Hogwarts has four houses; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. The first years get placed in one of these houses and live with this house for their entire school career. It's like a family. You can gain points and lose them for your house and each house is determined by a personality trait. Slytherin for the cunning, Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the honest, and Ravenclaw for the intelligent.

"Gryffindor." John, the younger boy, answers. "I want to be in dad's house." The room falls silent as John frowns, thinking about his father.

"I know you miss Remus, John, but it'll be okay. You'll get into Gryffindor I just know it." The oldest girl says in a sweet and comforting tone, reaching across the table and resting a hand on her cousin's arm. John gives a small smile and looks down at his food.

"But what if I end up in Slytherin?" John suddenly asks, causing the oldest boy to look up.

"You're not going to." Slytherin is known for housing the most dark wizards.

"You almost did." John points out.

"Well that's because of my family. Dad came from a family of purebloods who only ever been in Slytherin, while mom came from a family of all hufflepuffs."

"And me?"

"Your dad was in Gryffindor and your mom was in Hufflepuff. Plus it's not just about blood, it's mainly about personality. You're the sweetest guy I know and I know there is no way you'll end up in Slytherin, you're too nice."

"What if I end up in Hufflepuff?" Hufflepuff is often look down upon, but that house is the nicest of them all. They accept everyone and they all are very loyal and kind hearted.

"John, listen, Hufflepuff may be looked down upon, but it's the best house out there. The hufflepuff students are all kind hearted and loyal. In that house you can always find a friend and always be accepted. Being in that house is just as good as being in Gryffindor, sometimes even better."

"Really?" The oldest boy nods with a smile.

"Really, so don't worry."

"Thanks, Polaris." The older boy smiles before taking a sip of his water.

"Alright kiddos, let's get you four ready school. Go get the car packed while I speak with Polaris." The younger kids and the oldest girl leaves the room, gathering their things and dragging them out the door. The oldest boy is left sitting at the table. "Your father would be proud of you." Polaris glances at his mother as she says that.

"You think?"  
"I know. Your dad would be so proud to see how grown up you've gotten and how well you handle your cousins." She smiles and kisses his forehead. "You look more like him every day." She tears up as she looks at her son. "If he was here...." She trails off as a tear runs down her cheek.

"I know you miss him, mom. I miss him too." Polaris wraps his arms around his mother, letting her hug him tightly and cry slightly, before she pulls away.

"Enough crying, today's supposed to be a happy day. You're going into your 3rd year, Amethyst is going into her 6th, and the twins are going into their 1st. Come on, kiddo, let's get going." She leads them out to where the car is already packed and they start for the train station.

~

Polaris looks around the station, trying to find his friends. "Wait until we get through the barrier first." His mother says as they look for the wall. Nothing in the magic world is ever normal. To get to the platform for their train they must walk through the third wall between platform 9 and 10. Once through it, you are on the magic platform, platform 9 ¾.

"I'm just looking." Polaris says until he sees his friends' family gathered around the entrance. "They're late too."

"Yeah, well they have many kids to get ready." Polaris' bestfriends are the Weasley twins, who has three older brothers, a younger brother, and a younger sister.

"Packed with muggles, of course." Molly Weasley says as she leads the kids across the station. "Now what's the platform number?" The Weasley family were a large, but poor family. They have more kids then they can afford, but they are the kindest people you'll ever meet. The family all have the same pale freckled skin, the same wild red hair, and the same kind spirit.

"9 ¾." Ginny Weasley pipes up. Ginny is the youngest Weasley child and the only daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley. She's a year younger than John and Hope. She's not going to school until next year. "Mom, can't I go?" The girl asks, causing Polaris to give a small smile.

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet." Molly says as Madigan leads her group over to theirs.

"Good afternoon, Molly." Madigan says, causing a large smile to take over Molly's face.

"Oh, Madigan, dear. It's so good to see you." She smiles and she embraces the other woman. "Polaris, Amethyst, you both have grown so much over the summer." Molly smiles and takes the two into her arms, causing them both to laugh and hug her. "Oh, it must be your time this year." Molly looks at John and Hope as she pulls out of the hug with Polaris and Amethyst.

"Yup." Hope smiles as she looks up at her. Polaris moves over to the twins, who greets him with great big hugs.

"Oh, it's getting late, we'll have to continue this catching up later, first we must get these kids on the train." Molly says as she looks at Amethyst. "Amy, how about you go first dear."

"Okay, it was great to see you." She smiles before taking off and running through the wall, disappearing right through it.

"All Right, Percy, you go next." Percy marches, a bit cockily, to the wall and walks right through. "Polaris, you're turn." Polaris smiles, patting the twins on the backs before taking off through the wall. "Alright Fred, you next." Molly turns to face the twins, looking at Fred.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George." John and Hope chuckle as they watch the twins.

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother." The other twin says with a shake of his head.

"Sorry, George, dear." Molly says to the first twins.

"Only joking, I am Fred." The twin says with a grin before he and his brother took off and ran through the wall after one another.

"Kids." Madigan chuckles as she looks at the four remaining kids.

"Excuse me." The six people look over and see a boy standing there. He has black hair and large glasses in front of green eyes.

"Hello, dear, first time at Hogwarts?" Molly asks.

"John, Hope, and Ron are new too." Madigan smiles.

"Yes. The thing is... the thing is I don't know how to..." The boy trails off.

"How to get onto the platform?" Molly asks. The boy nods, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Not to worry, all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platform nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important." Madigan tells him. "Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. John will show you."

John nods before he positions himself in front of the barrier before running through it. "Now you go ahead before Ron, dear." Molly smiles.

"Er... okay." The boy follows John's lead and runs through the barrier.

"Okay, Ron you're next, then Hope." Once all the kids got through they met up again together.

"Where's Percy?" Molly asks as she finishes trying to wipe Ron's nose clean.

"He's coming now." Madigan says, pointing out to where Percy was. Polaris glances at Amethyst and gave her a wolfish grin, causing her to glare at him.

"Shut up." She hisses.

"Can't stay long, mother." He says in a rather cocky manner as he shows off his prefect badge to Amethyst, who rolls her eyes. "I'm up front with Amethyst, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves."

"Kill me now." She mumbles.

"Oh, are you a prefect, Percy?" Polaris asks in an innocent manner.

"You should said something, we had no idea." Fred says with a fake air of surprise.

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it." George says.

"Once." Polaris agrees.

"Or twice." Fred buts in.

"A minute." George adds.

"All summer?" Polaris guesses.

"Oh, shut up!" Percy snaps as the three burst into laughter.

"I swear... some days I wonder if you were really triplets." Madigan mummers, causing the three to smile at her.

"How come Percy gets new robes anyways?" George asks, causing Polaris to feel bad.

"Because he's a prefect." Molly sighs dreamily. Polaris' family isn't like the Weasleys. They are completely filthy rich. It's not like Madigan hasn't offered to give them some money to help them out, the Weasleys are just too proud to take charity, as they call it.

"Alright, dears, well, have a good term." Madigan says as she kisses Polaris' cheek, causing the boy to make a face, kisses Amethyst's forehead, causing her to smile, and then kisses both the top of the heads of Hope and John. "Send me an owl when you get there."

Molly says the same to Percy, sending him and Amethyst off. "Now, you three, this year... you behave yourselves." Molly says to her twin boys and Polaris. "If I get one more owl telling me you've blown up a toilet or..."

"Blown up a toilet?" Polaris questions.

"We've never blown up a toilet." Fred says.

"Great idea though, thanks mom." George smiles.

"It's not funny and look after Ron."

"And you look after John and Hope." Madigan says to Polaris, who nods and digging his hands into his pockets.

"Got it."

"Don't worry, ickle Ronniekins is safe with us." George smiles.

"Shut up." Ron mumbles.

"Hey mom guess what? Guess who we just met on the train." Fred smiles.

"You know that black haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" George asks.

"Who?" Madigan asks.

"Harry Potter." Polaris says, causing his mother's eyes to wide and Ginny to squeal.

"Oh, mom can I go on the train and meet him, mom please!" She squeals, causing Polaris to hold his throbbing ears.

"You already seen him, Ginny, and the poor dear isn't something you goggle at in a zoo." Molly sighs with a snap at Ginny before turning to Polaris. "Is he really, Polaris? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. Has it over his right eye." Fred says.

"Fred! You didn't!" Molly turns to Polaris, who holds his hands up in surrender.

"They asked before I could stop them." He defends himself.

"I couldn't help it I wanted to see if it was true that he has the scar." Fred defends.

"Poor dear, no wonder he was all alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

"Nevermind that, do you think they know what you-know-who looks like?" Polaris hits Fred in the back of the head, causing him to grunt by the impact.

"Don't even think about it." Polaris orders.

"Ow, Pole." Fred groans.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day of school." Fred heaves a sigh at Molly's words.

"Alright, keep your hair on." The train whistle goes off, causing them all to look at the train.

"Hurry up!" Madigan yells, causing her only remaining child to kiss her cheek and hurry onto the train, his cousins each receiving a kiss on their cheeks before following Polaris.

John and Hope gets separated from their cousin and ends up having to find a compartment. They open the door and sees the kid from the platform sitting in an empty compartment. "Can we join you? Everywhere else is full and I don't know where my cousin ran off to." John says, causing Harry to nod.

"Sure." Harry says and John takes a seat across from him and Hope to sit beside Harry.

"I'm John Lupin and this is my twin sister Hope." Harry smiles at them.

"Harry Potter."

"Wow, you really are him." Hope says, causing John to give her a look.

"Don't be rude, Hope."

"It's okay, I don't mind." Harry says as the door opens again to show Ron Weasley.

"Anyone sitting there?" Ron asks, motioning to the spot beside John. John shakes his head, dropping his school bag onto the floor. "Everywhere else is full."

"We told him that already." Hope says, causing Ron to nod and sit down beside John. The compartment falls silent before the door opens again to reveal Polaris and the Weasley twins.

"Hey Ron." George says as Polaris nods to his cousins.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train... Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." Polaris tells them. "You three okay on your own?"

"Sure." Hope says with a smile.

"That's fine." John adds as Ron merely only nods, always having been the quiet one when it comes to meeting new people.

"Right." Ron manages to say.

"Harry." Fred speaks up. "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley and this is Polaris Black. And this is our brother Ron and Polaris' cousins John and Hope. See you later." Polaris gives Harry a smile before allowing Fred to drag him off.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurts out, causing John to give a heavy sigh and Hope to giggle. Harry nods, causing Ron to nod. "Oh... well I thought it might be one of Polaris', Fred's, and George's pranks." He looks at Harry for a moment before asking another question. "And have you really got... you know." Ron motions to Harry's forehead, which he lifts up to reveal a lighting bolt shaped scar. "So that's where you-know-who..."

"Yes, but I can't remember anything." Harry tells him.

"Nothing?"

"Well I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else."

"Wow." Ron blushes, noticing how John kept giving him the 'you're being rude' look and looks out the window.

"Are all your family wizard?" Harry asks Ron, Hope, and John.

"Our dad was a half blood, while my mom is a pureblood." John tells them. "Meaning my mom comes from a family of wizards, while my dad doesn't." Harry nods, completely fascinated by it all. He looks at Ron, waiting for his answer.

"Er... yes, I think so. I think mom got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." Harry smiles at them.

"So you must know loads of magic already."

"Our grandfather's a magizoologist, he taught us healing spells and different helpful spells that we might need." Hope says absentmindedly.

"I heard you went and lived with muggles. What are they like?" Ron asks instead of answering.

"Horrible, not all of them. My aunt, uncle, and cousin are though." Harry says. "I wish I had three wizards brother."

"Five." Ron corrects. "I'm the sixth in my family to go to Hogwarts." He says gloomily. "You could say I got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left. Bill was heady boy and Charlie was captain of quidditch. Now Percy is a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do it's no big deal because they did it first. You never get anything new either with five brothers. I got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Ron pulls out a fat rat that is busy snoring away. "His name's Scabbers but he's useless. He hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made prefect but they couldn't aff- I mean I got scabbers instead." John feels bad, but there was nothing he could do to help the Weasley family with their money problems.

Ron looks out the window, obviously saddened about people knowing how poor he is. John is just about to comfort Ron when Harry jumps in and tells Ron just how awful his muggle family and how awful they treated him. "... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort--" John's eyes almost falls out of his head as Hope's mouth flew up to her mouth in shock and Ron gasps.

"What?" says Harry.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" Ron answers. His voice shows of shock and impressment, which is what shows on the Lupin twin's faces.

"I'd have thought you, of all people--"

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name," says Harry, "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn... I bet," John glances over at him with Hope. "I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough." Ron tells him as the twins nod in agreement.

"My family may already know a lot, Harry, but half the school has muggle borns just like you. Some of the best wizards came from muggle families. They didn't know anything either until they went to Hogwarts for the first time. Don't worry so much." John says with a smile.

The train has been traveling for a good forty minutes already and now is passing fields filled with many different animals. The compartment falls silent as all of them watch the passing scenery.

Around half past twelve the silence is cut by the sound of the trolly cart and the door opening. A small dimpled woman open the door, a large smile on her face. "Anything off the carts dears?" She asks and John pulls out some of his money, going over and grabbing half a dozen chocolate frogs and some pastries.

"Here you go." John holds out the money and she smiles.

"Kind boy, just like your father." John smile falters, but he forces himself to nod and take his things and go sit back down.

He throws the pastries at his sister, they are her favorite, and he begins opening one of his chocolate frogs, while Harry goes and picks something to have. Poor Ron is forced to open his sandwich that his mom packed him, obviously not the best sandwich either.

Harry comes back in with an arm full. "And I thought I had a sugar tooth." John mutters as he eyes over the candy.

"Hungry are you?" Ron asks.

"Starving." Harry smiles before taking a large bite out of the pastry, while Ron pulls out one of the four sandwiches that his mother packed.

"She always forgets I don't like corn beef.

"Swap you for one of these," Harry says, holding up a pasty. "Go on--"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us." John opens the chocolate frog, grabbing it before it can jump, and bites into it.

"Go on, have a pasty," Harry says with a smile towards Ron. Ron looks at Harry before agreeing and together they get through the candy one type at a time. Harry offers some to John, who simply states that he likes chocolate only for sweets and his sister says she can't have too much because it'll ruin her teeth.

And while the Lupin twins make busy with making friends with Ron and Harry, their cousin, Polaris, is busy spending time with his own friends.

Polaris has been friends with the weasley twins since his sister went to Hogwarts. He met the twins when he went with his mom and sister to the station, so on their first day of Hogwarts they already had each other.

Once on their first day Lee Jordan tried desperately to be apart of their group. It took him three months before the twins accepted him and let him join them. Polaris never really liked Lee and Lee never liked him. It wasn't because Polaris feared that the twins would replace him, they would never do that, it was because for some reason since the day they met Lee had been a jerk to Polaris. Polaris has never done anything to Lee and yet Lee and him have been enemies since the day they met and it has only grown since Katie started crushing on him. Katie is a great girl, one of Polaris' best friends, but everyone knew she liked him more than just as a friend, which is what makes Lee even more angry at Polaris because Lee likes Katie.

Even now as the group jokes around and have a fun time, Lee is still glaring at Polaris every chance he gets. The twins sat on one seat, close to the window, while Polaris sits by the window across from them. Katie is sitting beside Polaris with Angeline sitting by her. Lee is sitting by the twins and Alicia is sitting on the floor below the window. Alicia and Angeline are also apart of their group, everyone in this room, except for Lee and Polaris, are on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Polaris would have been apart of the team if it wasn't for the fact that he's a beater, taking after his father, and that the twins were the only beaters on their house team, so Polaris didn't even try to join and he's okay with that. Polaris rather cheer on his friends then take away their chance to be on the team.

"So, Polaris, how was your summer." Katie asks, once the laughter dies down.

"Okay. I spent most of my summer in Paris, France. I've been visiting my cousins and Aunt and Uncle. My sister has been working with my grandfather and my cousins that live with us went and spent time with their dad this summer."

"Oh, that sounds awesome." Angeline says. "I want to go to France."

"It's really beautiful." Polaris tells her. "The wizarding community is very large and has so many cool things. My uncle showed me all the coolest places. They have a large quidditch shop to and even a great joke shop." The twins at this point was drooling in their seats.

"Why didn't you take us?"

"Sorry, I wanted to see my family, most of the summer was spent hanging out with them rather than shopping. But I did get something really cool for one of those old shops."

"Really? What is it?" Alicia asks and Polaris pulls out red heart amulet.

"What is that?" Katie takes it in her hands, eyeing it over.

"It's called 'Miroir du coeur'. It means 'Mirror of the Heart'. It glows when your soul mate is nearby and turns a burning hot when your soul mate is being unfaithful. It also is a mirror, allowing you to see what your soul mate is doing whenever you want."

"Oh, wow, that's so awesome." Angeline says.

"Yeah, well Paris is the home of romance." Polaris shrugs, but he can see that Katie's sad that it doesn't glow with her right beside him.

The compartment door opens and shows a girl with a boy. The girl has bushy brown hair, big front teeth, and beautiful brown eyes. The boy is a bit small and plump, his hair also brown and his eyes like a doe's. "Excuse me, but has any of you seen a toad? Neville here has lost his." The girl says, but everyone's focus is on Polaris' amulet, which decided to glow bright and right when she walked in. "Well have any of you." Polaris glances up at her, his stormy eyes burning into the girl's own eyes.

"No, sorry, we haven't seen any toad, but I'm sure it'll turn up."

"Well, thank you anyways." The girl manages to say before she quickly leaves with the boy.

"Polaris," The twins says in shock. "I think you just found the love of your life."


	2. Chapter 2

The Lupin twins, Harry, and Ron are quick to get off the train once it comes into the station. Since their treats they have met Neville, a boy who lost his toad, Hermione, a girl who's been helping Neville look for said toad, and Draco Malfoy along with his group, who've been taking great pleasure of trying to tell Harry who he should and should not be friends with, which ended with Ron's rat biting one of Malfoy's 'friends'.

Now they have arrived at Hogwarts and are ready to begin their school life here. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Alright there, Harry?" The group looks up at the giant man, who holds a lantern and is leading the first years over to the water. "C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

The first years follow the man down a steep and narrow path, which is very slippery. It's dark on all sides of them, which means thick trees must be on either side, blocking the moon's lights from view. Nobody speaks as they follow the giant. The only sound is Neville sniffling.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," The man calls back to them. "jus' round this bend here." They round the corner and look up, all at once the first years are oohing. The castle, even from this distant and angle, looks beautiful. The castle sits on a hill, the windows sparkling in the night sky and the castle has many turrets and towers. They have come to a sparkling black lake where many boats are waiting for them. "No more'n four to a boat!" The four look at each other with worry before rushing to get a boat together.

Unfortunately before John and Hope could get in the boat with Harry and Ron, Hermione and Neville got in. Ron and Harry are about to tell them to leave, but John just shakes his head, grab his sister's hand and lead her away. They work their way through the crowd, trying to get to the boats and away from the crowds, but as John sees a half full boat his grip on his sister loosens. Hope and John get separated and are forced to find different boats than each other.

John walks over to where a boat had two guys already sitting in it. "Can I ride with you guys?" John asks, causing the two to look up. One had dark skin with black buzz cut hair, dark brown eyes, and a bulky frame. The other is thin and lanky with sandy hair and green eyes.

"Yeah, sure." The dark skinned boy says as John goes and sits in with them. "I'm Dean Thomas." The boy introduces himself.

"I'm Seamus Finnigan." John smiles at them in return.

"I'm John Lupin."

The three makes themselves comfortable as John's sister manages her way through the crowd. She tries to get to a boat, but is pushed violently into someone else. "Wow, you okay?" Hope looks up to see a blonde haired girl has caught her. The girl has pigtails, a pink face, and bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, it's just a bit crowded." Hope answers as she stands up once again.

"Want to ride with me?" She asks, causing Hope to smile.

"Sure. I'm Hope by the way, Hope Lupin."

"I'm Hannah Abbott." The girl smiles as she helps Hope maneuver around the crowd. The two girls reach a boat that holds only one other person. This person has blonde hair, in a plait down her back with brown eyes and pale skin. "Can we sit with you? It's very hard to find a seat." Hannah says as she smiles sweetly at the girl.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'm Susan, Susan Bones." The three girls smile at each other before settling down in the boats together.

"Everyone in?" The giant asks just before the boats moved. "Right then- forward!" Then the boats moved forward. The boats all moved together in sync, moving across the placid lake, which is like glass. It's dark and a bit creepy.

Everyone is looking up at the castle, which towers over them and is growing closer due to them approaching the cliff, in which the castle sits on, but John is busy looking down at the water. "Hey, John?" John glances over to Seamus as he speaks up. "You going to stare at the water the whole time?"

"Sorry... It's just...." He frowns "It gives me a creepy feeling." Both boys nod in agreement as they too look at the water now instead of the castle.

"Heads down!" The giant calls, causing the boys to duck just as the boats enter a secret passage way, which was hidden by a curtain of seawaves. The boats travel through a dark and damp tunnel, which seems to be right below the castle. It isn't long before they reach an underground harbor and all the kids clamber up onto rocks and pebbled grounds. "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" The giant asks, looking towards Neville, whose tearful expression is replaced by one of happiness.

"Trevor!" Neville cries as he holds out his hand. The giant had checked the boats, which is how he found the toad and now he hands it over to Neville. The group then begins to climb up passageway in the rocks, lead by the giant with the lantern. Soon they are through and are now on smooth and damp grass, right in the shadows of the castle of Hogwarts.

The giant leads them up a steep flight of stone steps and to a pair of thick oak doors. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Once the giant gets his answer he knocks three times on the thick doors, the sound echoing around them.

The doors open to reveal an older woman, black hair pulled back in a tight bun, stern green eyes, and a stern face. She's wearing a set of emerald green robes and upon looking at her anyone could tell that she is not someone you mess with. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," The giant says, boasting himself up with a proud look.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." The woman says before opening the doors wider revealing a very large entrance hall. It's so huge that about three good size houses could fit inside. The walls are made of stone and lit with torches, the ceiling rose so high that it can't be made out, and a flight of beautiful marble stairs stood before them, leading up to the upper floors.

The students follow the stern woman, down the flagged stone floors, and to an empty chamber. They pass a doorway to their right that has many voices coming from within, leaving the students to guess that that is where the rest students are. The first years, instead of going where the other students were, crowded around in the empty corridor, pressed a bit too close together. They all peer around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall says as she peers down at them all. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She finishes, looking at Ron's smudged nose, Neville with his cloak hooked over his ear, and Harry's rather messy black hair. "I shall return when we are ready for you," She says, looking at them once more before turning to go, adding over her shoulder just before she disappears through the doorway, "Please wait quietly."

"How do you think we'll be sorted?" Seamus whispers to John, causing him to shrug.

"I don't know. It has to be a magical way though."

"Maybe it's a test of some sorts." Dean puts his input in.

"Maybe we have to know a certain spell." Seamus mutters.

"Or show what spells we already know." John says. All three boys are nervous, as are the rest of the kids, as Hermione goes on and on about the spells she knows.

Hope is standing with the girls, looking a bit faint. "You okay?" Hannah asks in a whisper.

"I'm scared."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they won't make us do something too hard." Susan says in a comforting tone.

"Let's hope so." Hope manages to spit out just before the kids started screaming, causing her to practically jump out of her skin. She turns and sees a group of ghosts floating down their way. These beings were purely white and transparent, floating a good 1 or 2 feet from the ground. Two of the ghosts seems to be having a conversation with each other, not noticing the students just yet, and the conversation seems a bit serious.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance--" The first ghost says. The first ghost is a rather fat monk, while the second is wearing tights and a ruff.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost -- I say, what are you all doing here?" The second ghosts looks at the kids, finally taking notice of them.

When nobody answers the Fat Friar spoke up. "New students!" He exclaims. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few brave students gave their nods as the Friar smiles. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" The Friar smiles. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," A stern and sharp voice snaps. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start." McGonagall walks out to them and shoos the ghosts away, who go through the walls. "Now, form a line," She tells the students. "and follow me." The students do as asked. Seamus stands behind John, who stands behind Dean, and Seamus stands also before Harry.

The group walk through a set of double door and enter the grand hall, which is grand truly. It is a large room that has four long tables, hundreds of candles floating all around the room, above the floor and tables. Every table had golden plates, bowls, cups, and the likes spread across the surfaces. Each table had a hundred kids sitting at them. At the top of the hall sat all the professors, at one long table. At the middle of the table, in a throne like chair, sat the headmaster, Dumbledore.

The ghosts all sat around the room, many sitting at their old houses. The kids look up and see a black ceiling that resemble the outside sky so well that you would think that there is no ceiling at all. "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Hermione whispers.

John looks over and sees someone place a wooden stool in front of the teachers. On top of the stool is a rather old and crummy looking hat. McGonagall steps back, allowing everyone to see the hat, which grows a tear, which resembles a mouth. The entire hall is dead silent as they stare at the hat, waiting for ever is going to happen.

The hat begins to sing a nice melody moments later.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hat finishes it's song and the entire hall bursts out in applause, causing the hat to bow at each of the four tables before sitting up straight once more and growing silent and still.

McGonagall steps forward and unrolls a piece of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," She calls out before looking at the list. "Abbott, Hannah!" Hope squeezes Hannah's shoulder comfortingly before letting the blonde runoff to the stool.

Hannah sits down on the stool, placing the hat on her head and allowing it to cover her eyes. It only took a moment before the hat yelled out a word. "HUFFLEPUFF!" It yells as the table on the right breaks out in applause. Hannah takes the hat off and goes to join her new house.

"Bones, Susan!" McGonagall calls as the Friar waves merrily at Hannah.

"Good luck." Hope whispers before Susan ran off and repeated Hannah's actions.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It shouts again, causing Susan to go and sit beside Hannah. Hope feels a bit disappointed that both her new friends were in Hufflepuff, it causes her to want Hufflepuff even more now.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The second table to the left begins to clap as Terry joins them, many standing to shake his hand.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yells for the first time. The girl becomes the first Gryffindor, the table to the far left begin to explode as she goes and joins them.

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

"SLYTHERIN!" The far right table looks a bit.... Mean. They don't really clap and all wear mean faces. They definitely are not as welcoming as Gryffindor or any of the other houses.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat took a longer time with Justin, but he still got sorted.

"Finnigan, Seamus,"

"Good luck, Seamus." John says.

"Yeah, luck." Dean agrees as they watch the boy go to the stool. He sat on the stool for a whole minute, which causes John and Dean to share a worried glance.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It finally yells, causing the two boys to sigh.

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Longbottom, Neville!" He takes the longest for the hat to place.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It yells, which makes Neville so happy that he literally runs off with the hat, which makes him have to run back up and give the hat to Hope, who smiles sweetly at him. She sits down and places the hat on her head, but it barely touches her head when it suddenly yells.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" She smiles, hands the hat back, and takes off running to the table to sit with her new friends, who all cheer for her and give her hugs.

"Lupin, John!"

"Good luck." Dean says, causing John to nod and give a shaky breath. John isn't like the rest of the students and his biggest fear is that hat will not accept him at Hogwarts.

John forces himself to walk over and sit down on the stool, the hat is placed on his head and he lets out a shaky breath. "Hmm, very interesting. Extremely loyal, kind hearted, plenty of patience and bravery. You would be very good in Hufflepuff, but I believe you would do much greater things in another house."

"GRYFFINDOR!" John sighs in relief before placing the hat back down and going to sit with his new friend, Seamus, and beside his cousin.

"Relax, John, you got into Gryffindor, you can breath now." Polaris smiles as he wraps an arm around his cousin.

"Thanks." John sighs as Polaris gives him a quick hug before letting him go.

"Congrats, John." The twins say as Amethyst gives John a thumbs up.

"MacDougal, Morag."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"SLYTHERIN!" John rolls his eyes as Malfoy struts off with a cocky smile.

"Moon, Lily!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Nott, Theodore!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil, Padma!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Parvati!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Name after name goes by, house after house are called, but soon Harry's name is called and everything falls silent.

"Potter, Harry!" Everyone breaks into whispers once the shock wears off.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?" Harry sits down on the stool and the last thing he sees before the hat goes over his eyes is the students, all trying to get a look of him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It calls after a long moment of pause. The entire house breaks out in noise as the Gryffindor finally loses it. They all stand up screaming, cheering, and some even crying. As the Weasley twins stood up.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" Polaris laughed as the twin cheered. Harry sat down across from the ghost, the one who had the ruffles, and Seamus.

"Thomas, Dean!" John and Seamus both look over, waiting to see where their other friend would end up.

"GRYFFINDOR!" John and Seamus smile at each other as they move apart, allowing Dean to sit between them.

"Great job, Dean." Seamus says as he pats him on the back. John nods in agreement as they wait for the sorting to be finish.

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Gryffindor claps once more as Ron goes sits beside Harry.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," Percy says, causing John to give Ron a look, the two roll their eyes together.

"Zabini, Blaise," Finally the last name is called.

"SLYTHERIN!" McGonagall takes the hat away and her scroll. Now the room falls to silence. Dumbledore stands up and looks at all the students with happiness in his eyes.

"Welcome," He says. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! "Thank you!" John, Seamus, and Dean all laugh as Harry looks around.

"Is he -- a bit mad?" He asks Percy.

"Mad?" Percy says airily. "He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes, Harry?" John is busy filling his plate, while Harry looks around in amazement. Anything you could ever want lays right before them. Enough to make Harry or anyone happy.

"That does look good," The ruff wearing ghost says as he eyes over Harry's stake.

"Can't you -- ?"

"I haven't eaten for nearly five hundred years," The ghost says. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" Ron says suddenly. "My brothers told me about you -- you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy -- " the ghost begins stiffly, but Seamus interrupts.

"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" Sir Nicholas looks extremely miff, as if their little chat isn't going at all the way he wants.

"Like this," he spat irritably. He grabs his left ear and pulls, causing his head to fall to his shoulder as if it is on a hinge like a door. You can tell that someone tried to behead him, but they had not been successful in getting it totally off his shoulders. Once Sir Nicholas sees the stun expression on the children before him, he flips his head back into it's rightful place. He gave a stiff cough before speaking again. "So -- new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherins have got the cup six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable -- he's the Slytherin ghost." John looks over at the Slytherin table and sees a rather horrible looking ghost sitting beside Malfoy. He has blank eyes, that stares rather uncomfortable out at people. He has a gaunt face his robes are stained with silver blood. Malfoy clearly is not pleased with the seating arrangements.

"How did he get covered in blood?" Seamus asks with a tone of interest.

"I've never asked," Nearly Headless Nick states delicately. Once people were done with dinner the food got replaced by desert and John felt as if he was in a dream. There had been so much chocolate, John tried a bit of every chocolate thing and was not at all disappointed in the food.

"I'm half and half." Seamus tells John as the conversation turns to their family. "Me dad's a Muggle. Mom didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him." The people listening gave a laugh at his words.

"What about you, Neville?" All eyes turn to the round face boy, who looks a bit startled with having the attention on him now.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," Neville tells them. "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me -- he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned -- but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced -- all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here -- they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

Hermione has her own conversation with Percy, all about the classes and homework, but John zones her out as he talks to Seamus and Dean. "I wonder what tomorrow will be like." He says.

"Probably have to go to classes." Dean sighs as he takes a spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

"Where do you think our rooms are?" Seamus asks, causing them to shrug.

"I don't know. I'm sure we'll find out once dinner is over." John answers him.

"So, what about you, John?" Dean suddenly asks, causing John to look at him.

"What about me?"

"Your family. What are they?" He asks, causing John to frown.

"Uh... my mom is a pureblood and my dad is a half blood... so I guess that makes me a half blood." John says with a shrug.

"You're from a pureblood family?" Seamus seems surprise with his response, but John shrugs.

"Not a Slytherin type pureblood. My family is a hufflepuff pureblood." Their eyes widen even more.

"Really?" John nods.

"Yeah, my mom became a hufflepuff when she transferred, her siblings were hufflepuffs, my grandfather was, and so many others in my family were. My sister just became a hufflepuff."

"What about your dad?" Dean asks.

"He was a Gryffindor." John says.

"So you live with your cousins?" Seamus questions.

"Yeah, my mom died when I was born." Dean and Seamus look at each other at John's words.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I never knew her."

"What about your dad?"

"My dad is kind of poor, he couldn't raise my sister and I after my mom died, so my mom's sister offered to take us in for my dad."

"Damn, I'm sorry I asked." Dean says, but John simply shrugs.

"Don't be. It's a simple enough question." John says as the desert begins to disappear and Dumbledore stands once more.

"Ahem -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore looks at the Weasley twins and Polaris as he says this, causing the three to smirk at each other. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"He's not serious?" Harry whispers to Percy.

"Must be," Percy answers, frowning at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere -- the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cries out. Harry and John notices that the other teachers' smiles have become rather fix. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," Dumbledore says as he flicks his wand, causing words to float before him, "and off we go!"

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot." Polaris smiles at the Weasley twins, who is still singing, having not finished the song just yet, and singing it as if a funeral march. Dumbledore finishes the song with them.

"Ah, music," he sighs, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!" Polaris smiles and nudges the twins before they get up and make their way out with everyone else. The first years follow the prefects. Already Hogwarts is becoming amazing and John and his friends can't wait for what the year will bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Polaris opens his bag once he is in the dorm rooms, which causes the twins to glance over. "Polaris, it's late. Go to bed." Lee grumbles as he climbs into one of the beds.

"Fred, George." Polaris whispers, motioning them over. "I didn't want to say anything on the train, but I got you two something in France."

"Really?" The twin ask together, causing Polari sto nod.

"Yeah, I didn't get everyone something, so I didn't want to let them know I got you two something." Polaris pulls out two small little black velvet bags and handed them to each twin, each bag had their first initial on it.

"What are they?" Fred opens the bag to a handful of colorful shiny orb like things.

"They're called collector orbs. They do whatever you wish, but you can only use each once. The only thing they can't do is kill someone, make someone fall in love with you, or do lasting damage to anyone, but they're great for pranking people." The twins smile cheshire grins as they look at him.

"Did we ever tell you how amazing you are?" Polaris smiles and stands up.

"Every day and thanks. Now let's head to bed. I'm exhausted." The twins grin and tuck their new presents under their folded clothes, wanting to keep them safe. Polaris kicks his shoes off and slip into bed, only bothering to take his shirt and jeans off and not bothering to change into sweatpants. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

In the 1st grade dorm room John is very much awake. His roommates are already fast asleep, but John can't sleep tonight. He stares at the chart in his hand, it says what he wishes it didn't, a full moon is approaching. It will occur a week from now, but already poor John was aching.

His skin is burning, as if it wishes to just rip apart and as if it doesn't belong on him. His bones ached and creaked, as if they need to be broken in order to feel right again. His hair is standing up like a shot of electricity just came over his body. His stomach felt heavy, as if a weight is resting in it and he feels like he needs to puke. He stomach also feels as if it is being punched over and over again and his head feels heavy and dizzy.

John just wishes he could sleep heavy like his roommate, but he will not be getting sleep tonight, instead he'll only be getting pain unless he can figure out a way out of receiving such pain.

John slips out of bed, careful not to wake his roommates, and he heads out of the room. He holds one hand over his throbbing head and other on his aching tummy. He stumbles his way down the hall and as carefully as he can, he opens the door of the third grade dorm room.

John quietly and careful walks over to where Polaris is snoring sleepily and he gently shakes him. "Polaris." He whispers, but his cousin stays snoring. "Polaris." He repeats louder as he shakes him more. Polaris grumbles before his eyes opened heavily.

"What?" He grumbles.

"My body hurts." He whimpers out as another shot of pain works its way through his body.

Polaris heaves a sigh and sits up. "Hold on." He climbs out of bed and grabs his wand, which is in his trunk, and he walks back over to John. "Lay down." John climbs up and into Polaris' bed as Polaris closes the curtains because merlin forbid if his roommates sees this and gets the wrong idea. Polaris has been helping John out since John was born and this is no new thing, but people tend to think differently when they see the two laying together.

Polaris climbs into the bed and heaves a sigh as he lays down beside John. "I'm sorry I woke you up." John whispers as Polaris rolls over to face him.

"It's fine. I know you won't be able to sleep if I don't help you." He says before mumbling a spell, running the wand over the length of John's body, his body glowing from the spell as the wand works its way up to his head. The spell is a pain relieving spell. It doesn't take away all the pain, but enough so that John can feel a little a bit comfortable. Polaris does a cooling spell on John's head, taking away the pressure and pain that is located there, and does a heating spell on John's stomach, taking the pain and weight off of that area. "There, now get some sleep." Polaris mumbles before turning his back to John, slipping his wand under his pillow, and closing his eyes. John lets out a sigh and allows sleep to finally take a hold of him.

When morning comes both boys are fully rested and are up before Polaris' roommates, thank merlin. Polaris takes a quick shower as John heads to his room to get ready for the morning. It is only an hour later that the Lupin and Black children are sitting at the Gryffindor table, Hope joining them for breakfast. "Hello, John, how was your night?" Hope asks, taking a seat beside her twin.

Hope being John's twin is linked with him. She feels his emotions, pain, and once in awhile she is even able to read his mind. It's a strong, but sometimes horrible gift. Her eyes clearly shows that she knows exactly how John's night went. "Fine." John says quietly as he rests his head on his crossed arms instead of eating.

"You need to eat." Polaris says as he butters his toast.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to keep your strength up." Amethyst agrees as she bites into her apple.

"I'm just going to end up puking it up."

"Stop being negative." Polaris says before biting into his toast.

"It's hard not to be when you're a wer-" He winces in pain as Hope kicks his knee.

"Easy, Hope." Amethyst says as Seamus and Dean walk over.

"Hey, John." John looks up and nods at them.

"Hey." He says as he closes his eyes, another wave of pain coming through him.

"You okay?" Dean asks as he takes a seat beside him, Seamus sitting on Dean's other side.

"I'm fine." He says, but it sounds hollow and painful.

"You sure? You look pale?" Seamus adds.

"He's fine. He's just tired." Hope says as she slips a grape into her mouth. Polaris watches as McGonagall walks through the room.

"Hey professor, do you have our class list?" He asks as she approaches them.

"Yes, Mr. Black." She says as she looks through the stack of papers. "Here." She hands his to him before handing Amethyst hers then John, next Seamus, and finally Dean.

"Thanks." Polaris says before turning to his cousin. "If you insist on not eating, John, then I can show you where your classes are so you don't get lost." John nods as he gets up and follows his cousin out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye to his new friends nor his family. He is just too tired and weak to manage simple things such as conversations. "You think you can handle today?" Polaris asks as he shows him to where his transfiguration room will be.

"I'll be fine." John manages to say as he tries to pay deep attention on how to get to classes.

"John-

"Polaris, please just let me focus on knowing where my classes are. I really don't want to get lost on my first day and be that kid that walks into class with everyone staring at them."

"Fine, but at lunch time take a moment to see Madame Pomfrey, I'd like for her to give you something for both the pain and the weakness you're feeling."

"You sound like Aunt Madigan." Polaris cringes at John's words.

"Oh, please never say that again. I love mom, but don't compare me to her." John manages a weak smile as Polaris begins to show him to Defence Against the Dark Arts,DADA, class will be. "Okay so this is where your DADA class will be."

"DADA? Why don't you just say DA squared."

"Because not all of us a bunch of math nerds." Polaris says as he rolls his eyes. "Now, going by which classroom is closest, History of Magic comes next and trust me just because it's taught by a ghost does not make it interesting."

As the days go by and the students become adjusted to life at Hogwarts, John's pains and sickness is getting worst. Tonight is Friday and it's now officially the full moon night. To top it all off it is also the day when he finally has the dreaded Professor Snape. Snape hates Polaris with a burning passion and looks at Amethyst as if she's an ant, judging her in every aspect of her life. Hope has had him already and tells how he glared at her when he said her name, but didn't do much else. John can only hope he receives the same treatment and not end up like Amethyst or even worst, like Polaris.

John has bonded with his roommates really well. He's great friends with Harry and Ron, but he has always been close friends with Ron, but he is also best friends with Seamus and Dean. All of his friends know something is wrong with John. They all can see how pale he has been getting and how weak he's been acting, but none of them can get it out of him, so they leave it be and stick to trying to get him to feel better.

John walks into the dining hall on Friday and spots Harry and Ron already sitting at the table. "Hi." John says as he takes a seat across from them.

"Hey, John, are you hungry?" Harry asks. John's tempted to say no, but he knows that if he does then it'll only make them worry more, they've all noticed how little of food John's been eating.

"Yeah, but I think I'm just going to stick with toast." Toast always made his stomach feel better during this time of the month- wow he really sounded like a teenage girl with cramps... Anyways he grabs a slice of toast, putting butter onto it and then grabbing a goblet, letting it fill with nice hot chocolate, another thing which helps his stomach.

"That's all you're going to eat?" Ron asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, I don't have that big of an appetite."

"Still?" Harry asks, worry clear in his eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm small, I don't eat much." It's true too, John is very small for his age and thin. Most say he looks frail.

"Just don't starve yourself okay." Harry says, causing John to nod. "What have we got today?" He asks, trying to move on with a different subject. He grabs some sugar to put in his porridge.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins," Ron tells them. Snape's Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them -- we'll be able to see if it's true." John nods in agreement.

"Yeah, my brother tells me that Snape's awful to Gryffindors especially." Harry frowns at those words.

"Wish McGonagall favored us," Despite her being their head of house she still assigned them a pile of homework. John looks as the mail arrives. The way of mail delivery at Hogwarts is that owls fly in, about a few couple hundreds, and they drop letters off to their owners, or if students don't own owls then the letter writer's owl drops the letters off or school owls do.

John smiles as a letter is dropped in front of him. He doesn't recognize the owl however. Amethyst owns a black owl that has grey specks with big amber eyes. Her owl's name is Newttina, named after her grandparents. Polaris has a black Sphee, it's a cat that has psychic abilities. His Sphee has the power to communicate through its mind. Meaning it reads your thought and then shares its own with you. He named the cat Shadow. His cat has electric blue eyes and is very very fluffy, like a big ball of fluff. John has a Kneazle, which looks just like a cat, but has a six sense when it comes to good and evil. His kneazle is grey with black spots and has a lion like tail and large ears. Hope has a Demiguise for a pet, which is an orangutan like creature with large black eyes, which turn blue when a vision of the future comes to it, and has long silky white hair. Demiguise have the ability to foresee the immediate future. The point is only Amethyst has an owl and the one in front of John is not Newttina.

This owl is an old barn old, worn and a bit frail looking. "Whose owl is that?" Ron asks, but John only shrugs as he opens the letter. The letter is written in small and flowy handwriting. John frowns as he reads the letter inside his head.

Dear John:

I hate to write to you like this. I should have came and talked with you years before now and came in person, but sadly at the moment it is not possible. I have written to your aunt, she tells me you have gotten into Gryffindor this year. Congratulations, I knew you would find a home in that house. You were born to be a Gryffindor.

I haven't seen you since you were three, but I am indeed your father. Your aunt sends me pictures often, it's not like the real thing, but I can very well see you are aging good. I am very sorry I couldn't have been there for you, but do know I only did what was best for you. You are very much better off without me as your father. I do not have the money nor the ability to care for you nevermind what your mother once thought.

I hope Hogwarts is suiting you well. I am glad your grandmother didn't try to have you go to Ilvermony, your mother never really loved that school like she did at Hogwarts. She spent her last year at Hogwarts and was very pleased with that decision.

How is your sister, Hope, doing. I have been thinking of you both very much these past years and miss you both terribly. I hope you are both doing well. Your aunt has informed that you too have suffered

John can't read anymore as he folds the paper up and puts the letter into his bag. "Who was it?" Ron asks.

"My aunt." John lies. "Her owl couldn't make the trip, so she had to borrow a friend's owl." He looks over at Harry and Ron as an owl swoops down and places a letter before Harry, that owl being Harry's, which never delivered a letter to Harry since he got here. "Hey, look, Harry you got a letter." John says as Harry already starts on opening, causing John to laugh. "Excited?"

"I never get letters." Harry says as he reads over the letter. "It's from Hagrid, he's asking me to join him for a cup of tea after classes."

"Cool." John says. "Sounds fun."

"Wanna join me?" Harry asks, causing John to nod.

"Sure." He says as Harry responds back to Hagrid, using Ron's quill and ink, before sending the owl off again.

When it came to classes it is fight for partners. Harry and Ron are always together as is Lavender and Parvati, but Hermione, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were always fighting to get John. Seamus is a great guy, but he has a very bad attention span and has no patience, while Neville is just very bad at every classes, and Dean is great guy, but he didn't understand anything that they learn. John doesn't mind working with Hermione, but she can be slightly bossy and he then feels bad about not working with his best friends. So trying to get partnered is very hard for John especially when his teachers let him leave class early, due to his 'sickness' and this means he gets to class earlier than the other students, so first come first serve when it comes to being John's partner.

Their first class is in the dungeons, with Snape for Potions, which means that they have to go down so many stairs to get to the room. The real problem that John soon learns about being in the dungeons is that it's freezing. John enters the room with Harry and Ron, taking a seat behind them. Of course, due to the class being first that means that Hermione arrives quickly, which means she is the one to sit beside John. Poor Neville must work alone now because there is no way Seamus or Dean are going to work with him, it's bad enough they work with each other.

The class begins with Snape reading off the names, checking to see who is here and who isn't. When Snape gets to Harry's name he pauses. "Ah, Yes," He speaks in a soft tone, "Harry Potter. Our new -- celebrity." John frowns as he rests his chin on his hand, watching as the professor eyes Harry over, while Malfoy and his gang laugh. "John Lupin." John raises his hand, the professor's eyes turn into nasty slits as he eyes John over. "Hmmm." Snape says, causing the Slytherin to snicker. "Any relation to Remus Lupin?" John's eyes widen in shock.

"Y-yes sir, he's my father." John manages to say, which only makes the professor eyes narrow more.

"As I can tell." John blushes slightly and lowers his eyes, feeling a bit embarrassed by the evil professor. He finishes roll call before getting into the heart of class. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," He tells them as he looks over them all. He speaks in a whisper, but has ability to catch everyone's undivided attention. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." John frowns as he notices Hermione on the edge of her seat. "Potter!" He suddenly snaps, causing the entire class to look at Harry. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

'Easy' John thinks. 'asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death.'

"I don't know, sir." Harry says, looking at Ron, Hermione, and John for help. John raises his hand, wanting to help Harry out.

"Tut, tut -- fame clearly isn't everything." Snape says, his lip curling up with a wicked grin. He ignores Hermione and John's hands and shoots another question to Harry. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir." Harry mumbles, trying his best to ignore Hermione's hand and Malfoy's laughter. John raises his hand higher, trying to get the attention off of Harry.

'A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons.' John thinks as he tries to answer the question, but Snape ignores him and Hermione.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape fires back once more.

'There is no difference.' John thinks.

"I don't know," Harry mumbles, glancing over at John and Hermione. "I think John and Hermione knows though." People snicker, while Seamus winks at Harry. "Why don't you try them." Hermione is practically standing with the need to be called on, while John is still sitting in his chair, but his arm is high raised now.

"Sit down." Snape snaps at Hermione, not too pleased with Harry's comment, and he throws a glare at John, who slowly lowers his hand. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." John knew all this, so he doesn't bother to write it down, but it seems no one else realizes that they should. "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Snape snaps as everyone rushes to their quil, ink, and parchment, wanting to write it down before they forget what he said. Snape looks over his long nose at Harry with a sneer. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter." He turns to John. "And a point from Gryffindor House for John not following directions, I said write it down." John frown and grabs his ink and quil despite him already knowing those things already.

As class continues, Snape splits everyone up in pairs and start working on a simple potion to cure boils. As Hermione and John works Snape sweeps around in his black cloak, eyeing everyone like a hawk with it's prey. Watching everyone weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs. He criticizes everyone in the room as they work, minus Malfoy, who of course would be his favorite. Just as he tells everyone how great of a job Malfoy did with stewing his horned slugs, which is not actually great when you compare them to John's, but Snape is interrupted by Neville. Neville causes acid green smoke to explode from his cauldron and a loud hissing begins to fill the room.

John turns and sees that Neville had managed to melt poor Seamus' cauldron, which now is seeping across the stone floor, burning people's shoes and feet. Everyone is standing on their stools, trying not to get burn, while Neville lays moaning in pain due to being drenched in the potion and now covered in nasty red boils. "Idiot boy!" Snape yells, causing even John to flinch for the poor boy. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" John feels sad for poor Neville, knowing how hard school is for him. Neville's only response is to whimper. "Take him up to the hospital wing," He says looking at John. "Finnegan work with Granger." John helps Neville up from the ground and leads him out of the room.

"You okay, Neville?" He asks as they walk through the dungeon.

"It hurts." He whimpers out.

"Yeah, I can imagine." John leads him up the steps and down the hall. They walk down the hall and see Polaris walking out of a storage room. "Polaris?" His cousin looks over and grins.

"Oh, hey- woah, what happened to him?" Polaris asks, his smile vanishing when he sees Neville standing there.

"Potions."

"Ah." Polaris nods as they see a blonde Hufflepuff 3rd year walk out of the storage room, the same room Polaris had walked out of. John glances at his cousin with a raised eyebrow.

"Bye Polaris." The blonde smiles, a slight blush on her cheeks and everyone can see the nasty hickie that is beginning to grow on her neck.

"Bye, Claudia." Polaris smiles as he watches her walk away. He turns back to his cousin, a full blown grin still on his lips. "Right, you need any help?"

"No... I got it." John gives Polaris a look before leading Neville down the hall and pass Polaris.

"You're cousin is so cool." Neville mumbles.

"Yeah.... Sure." John mumbles.

~

John walks down the steps beside Ron and Harry, the three of them heading to Hagrid's little hut on the school grounds. "So, what's so wrong with your brother having a little fun?" Ron asks John, causing the frown to deepen on his face. "It's probably a stress reliever, I mean you said Polaris has perfect grades and the only bad things he does is sleep around and do pranks. I say that's not too bad." John sighs and looks at Ron.

"I just... I always looked up to Polaris. Growing up I looked at him as the perfect cousin and the person I want to be."

"And now he's not perfect and it disappoints you." John sighs and nods.

"Yeah." Harry glances over at them as they talked.

"John, I would cut your cousin some slack." Harry agrees. "At least he's not ruining his reputation with everyone hearing about his sleeping around." John nods.

"Yeah." He says before walking down the hill towards Hagrid's hut.

"Plus, not everyone is perfect. He's still the same cousin you grew up with. He's just now more mature than you last remember, add in a few splotches on his perfect record, and he's just a normal person." John smiles at Harry as he says this.

"Thanks Harry." Harry nods.

"Your welcome. You're both very lucky. Ron, you might not like being the youngest boy of six boys, but you have brothers who will always protect you and care for you. You, John, you might not have parents like me, but you have an amazingly selfless sister and two cousins who would do anything for you. I'd be grateful if I were you." John frowns and looks to the ground.

"You're right Harry, I have all people that care about me, but as you said before everyone has splotches on their perfect records, it just so happens even I have splotches on my perfect life."

"We all do, John, it's what makes us human." Harry says as he squeezes John's hand. "Now how about we go visit Hagrid and have a fun time." John smiles and nods at Harry before following him towards the hut.

Hagrid lives just on the edge of the forbidden forest and as three boys reach the hut they see a crossbow a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. The boys walk up the steps and Harry knocks on the front door. As soon as they knock John can hear the sound of scrabbling nails against wood, as if a big animal was rushing to the front door, and along with these noises came booming bark. "Back, Fang- Back!" John hears Hagrid's loud booming voice yell.

Hagrid cracked the door open a smidgen and looks at Harry. "Hold on." He says. "Back, Fang." He opened the door wider and John sees a very large dog being held by it's collar by Hagrid. The dog was very big and John guesses it to be a boarhound or something equally as big and... droolly.

John looks away from the dog and around the house. The house is as small as it looks from the outside. It is just one big open room, in one corner is a large bed with patchwork quilts placed over it, and there are hams and pheasants hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle is already on a fire, boiling away. "Make yerselves at home," Hagrid says as he releases the dog, who runs right for John. John smiles and pets the dog as it jumps on him.

"Wow, careful John." Both boys catch the still rather weak and sick boy when he started falling from the dog sudden jump.

"Hey, Fang, get off." Hagrid says as he pulls the dog away from John, who begins to see spots.

"How about you sit down." Ron says as he helps John into a seat.

"John's feeling a bit ill lately."

"I'm fine." John dismisses.

"Well nothing, but a good warm cup of tea can't help." Hagrid says as he goes to the fire to check the kettle.

"This is my friend John and Ron by the way." Harry says, causing Hagrid to glance at the two boys.

"Another Weasley, eh?" He eyes Ron over before adding, "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." He turns to John next.

"I'm a Scamander." Harry looks confused as John says this. "My grandfather mentions you a lot." Hagrid's eyes widen.

"You're Newt's grandson?" John nods as he wipes the slime from his face.

"Yeah." John nods.

"Smart kid he was. Too bad he was kicked out of school."

"Yeah, he still working for the ministry of magic, though."

"I heard, you grandfather came a long ways." John nods. Hagrid pours a large cup of tea for John and smaller ones for the others. He gives them giant rock cakes to eat too. Rock cakes are basically shapeless lumps with raisins in them, they're so hard that you can break your teeth on them. The boys pretend to enjoy them, while Harry fills Hagrid on how their first lessons went for each class.

John's tea was so strong that he almost started falling asleep. It settles his stomach though and made his head hurt less. He starts to drift off, but comes back to reality as he hears Hagrid call Filch 'that old git', which causes all the boys to laugh. "An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her -- Filch puts her up to it." John smiles, enjoying his time with Hagrid and the guys immensely.

Harry starts telling Hagrid about Snape next and what he did to him and John. Hagrid tells Harry exactly what Ron had said earlier and that is to not worry about it because Snape dislikes everyone. "But he seemed to really hate John and I." Harry says, causing John to nod.

"Yeah, my cousin warned me about how he dislikes my family when I first got my letter." John adds.

"Rubbish!" said Hagrid. "Why should he hate yers?" John frowns as he realizes Hagrid refused to meet their eyes. He's hiding something.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot -- great with animals." John allows Hagrid to change the subject and goes back to sipping his comforting tea. Ron tells Hagrid all about Charlie's job with dragons, while Harry picks up the Daily Prophet.

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown.

Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokes goblin this afternoon.

John reads this over Harry's shoulder and frowns. Ron mentioned the break in, but to actually read about it is surprising to John. John's grandfather made sure that Gringotts was unbreakable. "Hagrid!" Harry says, looking at the half giant man. "that Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

John gives Hagrid a look when all he does is grunt and offers them another rock cake. Soon their visit with Hagrid is over and the three are heading back up the hill with rock cakes in their pockets and John half sleepy. "What did he put in your tea?" Ron asks as John almost falls on his face. "Honestly you look exhausted."

"I'm just sleepy. That tea really did wonders. Maybe I'll ask Hagrid for what it was. I have a really bad immune system, I'm always getting sick and I can't take potions because they always make me sick." John lies, causing the boys to frown.

"That sucks. I'm sure if you owl Hagrid he will give you the recipe." Harry says as they walk into the school.

"How about we bring you up to the Gryffindor tower and we'll bring you back super?" Ron offers.

"I can bring him up, I forgot something up there anyways." They turn and see Polaris standing there. "You guys go on off to super, I'll take of John." The boys glance at their friend who nods and follows Polaris. The two walk up the stairs in silence for a moment before Polaris finally spoke up. "Can we talk about before, John?"

"Why?"

"I just... I don't want you to think the worst about me."

"I don't." Polaris frowns and looks down at the steps.

"School can be a stressful place. Failing isn't an option for me. I... I need to get perfect grades and... and sometimes it can give me a lot of stress. Pranking helps, it's really fun, but... But sometimes I need other ways too, John. I don't want you to think I'm so kind of manwhore. I don't just sleep with girls, well... I do, but I don't lead them on. They know it's just one time, maybe a few times depending on if I can't find some other girl. They also keep it secret, so that my reputation isn't ruined or theirs. It's just.... It's something I do and I'm not proud of it, but it helps with my stress.... Do you think less of me now? I just am asking because I don't want you to feel like I'm still not the same great cousin you grew up with." John looks up at his cousin and shakes his head.

"I'm not upset... I mean I was, but I understand it now. You're still my cousin and I still look up to you." Polaris smiles and wraps an arm around his cousin.

"Good, what got you so sleepy anyways?"

"Hagrid gave me some tea, it really helps with the pain, but it makes me sleepy."

"Hmm, I'll have to thank Hagrid then. Tonight's the full moon after all." John sighs and nods as Polaris helps him through the hole behind the painting and up the steps to the dorms. "Get some sleep. I'll bring you down to the hospital wing when it's time." John nods and snuggles into his covers drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Polaris sits down by one of the female first years and begins to write his letter. John got through the full moon and currently sleeping in the hospital wing, but not at all soundly. Polaris is hoping Hagrid wouldn't mind bringing more tea to John.

Dear Hagrid:

My cousin spoke highly of that tea you gave him. I'm afraid my cousin is still ill, he gets sick quite easily. I was hoping, if it's not too much trouble, if you could maybe bring him another cup of that great tea you gave him. John often has trouble sleeping when he's sick like this and that tea you gave him really helped last night. I know John would really appreciate if you brought him some more to help him sleep. I'll owe you big time if you do decide to give him some more tea. My cousin means the world to me and I really hate to see him in so much pain.

Sincerely trouble maker,

Polaris Black

Polaris folds the letter up and puts it aside, deciding to wait until Amethyst's owl comes to visit or John's. "You're not thinking about doing another prank are you because that would be severely inappropriate." Polaris chuckles as he glances at the girl beside him. She has very bushy brown hair and big front teeth, but she is rather pretty with those big brown eyes and freckled face.

"Oh and if I was what would you do about it? Hmm, first year?" She huffs and turns away from him, causing him to laugh. "Look, many people have tried to- as they call it 'improve me', but none have succeeded, so don't bother trying beautiful." He says before grabbing a roll and his letter and heading back out of the grand hall, leaving the first year blushing.

Polaris hums as he walks down the hall, biting his roll as he does so. "Oh and why on earth is our young Polaris so chipper this morning?" Fred asks as he walks on one side of Polaris.

"Why, I don't know Fred, could it because he talked to that first year, the one who makes his heart glow." Polaris frown and glances over his shoulder.

"Oh, could it be he didn't even realize it was the same first year?" Fred asks.

"Oh shut it." Polaris says with a roll of his eyes.

"So... did you get her owl's name?" Polaris laughs and looks at George.

"No, but I am giving a letter to someone."

"Oh and her name wouldn't happen to be Hermione would it?" Fred asks.

"Not a she." Polaris says causing the twins to stop dead in his tracks.

"You're into guys?" Polaris laughs and looks at them.

"Relax I'm not secretly checking you two out every time you get ready for bed. I'm as straight as the horizon. This letter is to Hagrid, he gave my cousin some tea the other day and it made my cousin feel better. My cousin is currently in the hospital wing because he's sick. I'm hoping Hagrid wouldn't mind giving more of that tea to my cousin, he could definitely use it." Polaris says as he walks up to the clock tower.

"Oh, that's sweet of you. Is your cousin okay?" This is why Polaris loves having the twins as friends. Many people believe they are incapable of being serious, but whenever Polaris needs them they are there for him.

"He'll be okay, but probably not for a few days."

"What's wrong with him?" Fred asks.

"Just the stomach flu. He gets it quite often." Polaris sends his cousin's owl off with the note before turning to the twins. "I'm going check on him, but then I'll meet you both in class, okay?" They nod and the three head back down before their separate ways.

~

Amethyst helps Madame Pomfrey with the patience in the room before going to her cousin. Amethyst helps in the hospital wing every other free period the rest of the time is spent with the magical creature professor and helping him take care of the creatures. Amethyst still is looking into places to go after school. She knows she doesn't want to work with the ministry, but with creatures and wizards. Pomfrey keeps mentioning a magical creature refuge because there you have to take care of both creatures and the wizards who get hurt by the creatures, but there is actually quite a bit of different places like that, so Amethyst has yet to decide on which she would like to do.

"Hey, John." Amethyst says as she sits down beside her cousin. "How you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay." John says, but Amethyst knows he's lying. She can see clearly how much pain he is in.

"I'm looking for a John Lupin." Amethyst turns and sees Hagrid standing before Pomfrey.

"What is it you need from my cousin?" Amethyst asks as she walks over to him.

"Your brother mention he is ill and asks if I would mind bringing tea to him." Amethyst smiles at the sweet request Polaris asked and how sweet Hagrid was to accept it.

"Follow me. John has the stomach bug and he can't take most potions because they only make him more ill." She tells him as they walk over to her cousin, who's lying in bed writhing in pain.

"I brought you a cup of tea, John." John looks up at Hagrid and manages to give a small smile.

"Thanks, Hagrid, you didn't have to come all the way up here to give me tea."

"Nonsense. I don't mind helping where I can." He says as Amethyst helps John sits up. "This will make you feel better and I even brought the recipe for it." Hagrid says as he places the paper down on the desk beside the bed and hands John the tea.

"Thank you Hagrid." John takes a sip of the warm tea and his body instantly relaxes.

"Hey, John, how you feeling, kiddo?" Polaris asks as he walks over to them.

"Better." Polaris smiles and sits down beside his cousin.

"That's good." Polaris kisses the top of his head as he looks at Hagrid. "Thanks Hagrid for bringing him the tea, I know it means a lot to John." John blushes slightly and looks down at the tea.

"Not a problem at all." Hagrid says as Polaris rubs John's back.

"I asked Harry to bring you the work you're missing. Turns out half the kids in our house and your year offered to get work for you. They're each getting work from a class." John blushes even more. "Hermione offered to get the History of Magic work because everyone else doesn't bother taking notes and some of the other kids are getting other work, so I expect you'll have a lot of visitors. You've only been here for about a week, but already you got a lot of good friends." John gives a small smile as he sips more tea.

"I'll leave you to rest now, owl if you wish for more." Hagrid says with a smile before heading out of the room.

"Yeah, I need to get to class, but I'll try to swing by later. Get some sleep, John." Polaris says as he kisses John's head again. Amethyst smiles and looks at John.

"Get some rest, I need to get to class soon too." She kisses his cheek and walks back out. Even though John's school just started he is already feeling at home.

~

Hope's classes have all been really fun for her. Herbology is her best class along with Potions, despite the horrible teacher, but she has been having great trouble with transfiguration. Unfortunately for her there is no Hufflepuff students who are good in it. Professor McGonagall has decided to look for a tutor for her, but Hope is a bit worried on who she will get because she knows no hufflepuff will be her tutor, which makes her more nervous.

As Hope sits in the library, waiting for her tutor to arrive, she sees Hermione walking in. Hermione looks around until her eyes fall on Hope and she starts her way. "Hey, Hope." Hermione smiles as Hope gives a smile in return. "Professor McGonagall asked if I would mind tutoring you." She says, causing Hope to nod.

"So you're my tutor, well I want thank you for agreeing to help me."

"It's no problem. I love being able to help other students."

"Well, thank you anyways."

"You're welcome then." Hermione smiles as she pulls her book out. "Now, let's start with what our lesson today had been about."

The two worked in the library until dinner arrived, they packed their things up and the both of them head out of the library and down the hall together. "So do you understand it more now?" Hermione asks.

"It's still very difficult, but yes, I'm beginning to get an understanding on it.

"Good, I say we should continue these lessons." Hope nods in agreement as Hermione thinks up a schedule for them to follow. "How about every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after all our lessons and before dinner."

"That works for me. Thank you Hermione." Hermione nods as they walk into the dining hall. "I'll see you around then, thank you for all your help."

"You're welcome, see you around later, Hope." Hermione walks over to where Polaris sits eating his dinner and sits beside him, causing him to glance over.

"You're later than usual." He says as she starts getting her super together.

"I was tutoring your cousin." Polaris raises an eyebrow at Hermione as she says this. "Hope needs help in Transfiguration and so I've been helping her."

"Oh, that was nice of you." Polaris says, but Hermione simply shrugs.

"I don't mind helping. Hope's really nice and I'm more than happy to help her out." Hermione says and while that is all true, Hermione did also want to make Polaris happy and maybe get more points with him.

"Well thanks anyways, Hermione. I know my cousin probably appreciated it." Polaris says as he sips his water.

"How's John doing? I heard he was sent to the hospital wing." Hermione says as Polaris places his cup down.

"He's doing okay. He's just a bit sick. I think it's a stomach bug. He has a very bad immune system, so he gets sick often, but he can't handle any potions it always makes him sick, so when he's like this all we can do is wait for it to pass."

"That must be tough."

"Yeah." Polaris sighs and looks down at his food. "The kid's been through alot and this doesn't help." Hermione nods in understanding as the two eat in silence.

"So where's the twins? Don't they normally eat with you?" Polaris shrugs as he sips his water.

"I think they're pulling a prank right now."

"Why aren't you with them?" She asks, not bothering to scold him or the twins of doing such bad things.

"Well, Miss. Granger I figured you'd go and scold me." He teases, causing her cheeks to flush. He chuckles, seeing her blush, before becoming serious. "They knew I was busy with school and John, so they went and decided to the prank themselves."

"Oh, well does that upset you?" He chuckles and looks at her. "What?"

"Nothing, Hermione." He smiles "You just kind of adorable." If her face wasn't red before it sure is now.

"What do you mean?" Polaris simply smiles, finished with his dinner now, and gives Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for helping with Hope." He says before getting up and heading out of the dining hall. Hermione's entire face is red as her fingertips touch where Polaris' lips had been.

~

Polaris has no idea why he kisses Hermione like that, but he finds that he can't stop smiling when he remembers her blushing face. She is absolutely adorable and Polaris can't seem to get enough of her. Between the big doe eyes, her soothing voice (Even when she is scolding him), and the way she just gets caught up in the knowledge of things. Everything about her is adorable and everything she does or says makes him smile. Even after today, when he's been worried about John the entire time, Hermione still managed to get him to smile. It's gift honestly, her being able to make him smile so easily. No one, not even the twins, have managed to do that.

"Okay, we give up, what got you smiling so much?" Fred asks as they all sit in their dorm room, on Polaris' bed, trying to play explosive snap.

"Nothing." Polaris says, trying to focus on the game, but yet again he thinks of the brunet and his smile returns.

"Oh, come on, Pol, what are you hiding?" George asks, causing Polaris to glance at him.

"Nothing."

"Polaris you haven't stopped smiling since you came up here." Fred points out.

"Did you see our prank?" George asks, but when he saw the confused face on Polaris, George rolls his eyes. "We pranked Professor Flitwick to speak with bubbles coming out of his mouth."

"Well that's mean, Flitwick is actually a pretty cool guy." Polaris says causing the twins to snicker.

"Oh, now we know what you're smiling about." Polaris raises an eyebrow. "You talked to miss bookwarm today." As if on cue Polaris cheeks turn a faint pink.

"Bloody hell, he's blushing." George says.

"Shut up." Polaris says as he cheeks grew pinker.

"Don't tell me you snogged a first year." Polaris' eyes widen in surprise.

"What, now. I wouldn't snog a first year."

"Yeah, but it's the kn-

"Can't you just call her by her actual name." Polaris sighs in exasperation.

"Fine. It's Hermione, so obviously you won't be thinking of the age." George smirks.

"I didn't snog Hermione."

"So then what did happen that got you so smiley?" Fred asks, causing Polaris to shrug.

"Nothing." The twins raised an eyebrow, causing Polaris to roll his eyes. "All we did was talk at dinner."

"That's it?" The twins asks in sync.

"You only talked to her and yet you're smiling like you got a full banana stuck in your mouth?" Polaris glares at Fred as he says this, while George is laughing at the image of it.

"That's actually...." George trails off as he sees Polaris glare, causing him to clear his throat. "Right, so you just talked?"

"Uh...." Polaris slightly turned pink again, causing the twins to scoot closer.

"What else aren't you telling us, Pol?"

"Wellll....." The twins eyes widen.

"Did you kiss her?" Polaris blushes even more.

"Oh Merlin he did!" George gasps.

"What was it like?" Fred asks.

"It wasn't like that." Polaris says, causing the twins to sink with disappointment. "It was just a kiss on the cheek." The twins snickered as Polaris says this.

"You gave her a kiss on the cheek? What is this the 1700s?"

"I was thanking her for tutoring Hope and-

"Oh please you don't need to kiss her cheek to thank her." Fred says, causing Polaris to blush again. "Let me guess you were flirting with her the entire time right? And you just wanted to end the conversation on a high note."

"Oh shut up." Polaris says, but his red cheeks, that keep getting redder, says it all. The twins snicker as a soft knock occurs on their door.

"Oooh, could it be-

"Our Polaris' true love?" Polaris glares at them as the twins says this before heading to the door.

"Yeah?" Sure enough on the other side is Hermione. "Oh, hey Hermione." He can hear snickers from behind him, but he ignores the twins and focused on Hermione. "What's up?"

"Oh, um, well...." Hermione is slightly blushing, which causes Polaris to smile slightly. "Ron and Harry are busy talk about Quidditch and I got kind of bored, so... uh... I was just thinking if you weren't busy that... um... maybe I could hang out with you...." Hermione's face is full on red now and it's making Polaris blush ever the slightest. Hermione's a freaken first year and yet all Polaris wants is to say he's not busy and hang out with her for the rest of the night.

"Oh, Polaris isn't busy." Fred says as he and George now stand on either side of him. "In fact George and I are just heading out, so you can have Mr. Black all to yourself." Fred smiles before he and George head out. Polaris rolls his eyes and glances at Hermione.

"You wanna come in?" He asks, motioning to the room behind him. Most times girls and guys weren't allowed in other dorms and most times Hermione would be way too embarrassed to be alone with a guy in his dorm, but she finds herself nodding and walking in anyways.

The room is half a mess and half not. By Lee's bed it's like a tornado hit, the twins beds are not as bad, but are still very messy. By Polaris' bed is a completely neat area. Not a single thing is out of place and not a single thing is messy or disorganized. Polaris puts the cards away, in their draw, and lays down on his bed as Hermione stands awkwardly in the room. "You gonna just stand there the entire time?" Polaris asks, causing Hermione's brown eyes to snap to his. She shakes her head and starts over to him, she follows Polaris example and slips her shoes off before sitting on the bed. Polaris has his legs stretched out, his ankles cross, and his arms crossed below his head, while Hermione sits, still awkwardly, beside him. "Hermione, you can relax, I'm not going to bite." He says as he sits up.

"I'm fine real-" She is cut off as Polaris pulls her closer to him, causing her to blush even more. Polaris isn't thinking straight obviously. The twins are right when Hermione's around Polaris doesn't even remember that she's only 11. The smell of her plum hair and honey body makes his mind just foggy. Soon she's laying down beside Polaris, their bodies facing each other. "See, was that so hard to get relaxed." Polaris whispers, causing Hermione to stare at him. He reaches out and tucks her frizzy hair behind her ear, the back of his fingers gliding across her cheek.

"No." Hermione whispers her eyes locked with his. He goes to take his hand off her, but Hermione's hand covers his, stopping him from leaving. Their eyes stay locked as Hermione rubs her thumb against the top of his hand, his palm now resting on her cheek. Polaris is mesmerized by her brown orbs, trapped under her gaze. If she told him to go jump out that wind and fall to that ten story drop then he would have and she knew it. "Kiss me." It's such a simple thing to say, but to hear his innocent Hermione ask for such a request causing his bolt to jolt with excitement and desire.

"Hermione...." She's 11. She's only 11 and you're fourteen! His mind suddenly yells, causing him to sigh. "Hermione you're 11." He can see the hurt and sadness in her eyes, she goes to get up, but Polaris moves too quickly. He grabs her hip, his hand lying beneath her shirt on her warm smooth skin, and he holds her there in place. "I'm not saying I don't like you, Hermione." He says in a whisper. "I'm saying you're only 11 and I don't want to take away the innocence you have."

"I'm not asking for that."

"And I don't mean that." Polaris says. "But right now you're as pure as ever. Never had been kissed," Polaris fingers on his free hand run down her full lips. "Never been touched," His hand on her waist rubs the area slightly. "You're completely innocent and I don't want to take any of it away. You're only 11. You're still young and-

"And you're 14." He sighs, looking at her.

"I know, which is why I think we should wait, wait before we do anything we might regret." He says, she's closer now, but he doesn't notice. "And-

"Would you regret it if I kissed you." Her breath fans his face, causing goosebumps to cover his skin. His eyes meet hers and once again he's trapped under her gaze, unable to move, unable to protest. She moves closer, her lips settling on his. He takes in a sharp breath as she kisses him. His entire mind is wired, he's feeling overheated and energized. He has lost the very last of his control. He pulls her closer to him, as close as they can get to each other, and his hand slips to her back, rubbing the warm flesh there, while his other hand is entangled in her warm thick hair. Her hand is in his hair, while the other rests on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. He groans as she pulls herself even closer. His heart is racing and all he wants to do is kiss her, taste her. His tongue slips into her mouth and he groans at the taste. Sweet and yummy, it tastes of sweet butter and strawberry, obviously from the biscuit she ate at dinner. He groans even more as he gets as much of the taste of her as he can.

He doesn't know how or when it happened, but suddenly he's on top of Hermione, kissing down her neck, his hands just below her breasts. "Polaris." She whispers out and it's enough to drive him insane. She's only 11, he should stop, he should really stop. Although he is only fourteen, but with her lips on his he can't stop, he won't stop. Her nails dig into his back, sending his hips rubbing against hers. There's too much clothing, too much everything. He needs to stop.

She bites his neck, sucking the area until she's sure it'll bruise, causing Polaris to groan, burying his face in her soft neck. He takes a deep breath in, trying to get as much of her beautiful honey scent in his nose as possible. If they don't stop now they never will. Polaris tries to stop, but as she marks the other side of his neck he can't seem to think clear enough to stop.

"You think we should knock. They might be snogging." The voice of Fred is what gets Polaris to pull away, to finally get control of himself again. He's panting heavily, both from what they were doing and from trying to keep his hands off Hermione. Hermione stares at him, completely daze as she tries to regain her breath. She looks no longer adorable, but sexy. Her brown hair a total mess against his pillow, her lips swollen and bruised, her cheeks bright red, and her clothes all ruffled. Polaris doesn't look much better, his hair is also a complete mess, his lips are all bruised and his neck has many hickies, while his clothes are all untucked and a total mess and his tie, hell he doesn't even know where the thing went.

"Polaris-

"You should go." Hermione stares at Polaris in shock as he says this.

"I don't-

"Damn it, Hermione, you're 11 and here I am ready to..." He shakes his head, guilt suddenly filling him. He was ready to rip her clothes off and she's fucken 11.

"Polaris-

"Hermione just go."

"But I-

"Hermione please just leave." She stares at him and gets out of his bed, she fixes herself as best as she can before heading to the door. She opens it and the twins stare at her, but she doesn't even feel like being embarrassed, she just feels numb. She walks away and Polaris puts his face in his hands. He totally is an idiot.

"Damn mate so much for..." Fred fell silent as he saw Polaris.

"You okay?" George asks as Polaris looks at him, his eyes full of guilt and regret. "You wanna talk about it?" George asks as he sits down on the bed and looks at Polaris.

"I...." Polaris has no words. He wanted to shag a 11 year old. He snogged a freaken 11 year old. "Oh Merlin." He groans as he buries his face into his hands once more. George gives Fred a look, causing him to nod and walk out. Polaris always talked about more personal stuff with George more, George is the more serious twin after all.

"What happened?" George asks, causing Polaris to look at him.

"She's 11 George." George sighs and nods.

"I know, so you too snogged?" Polaris stares at his comforter and nods. "Anything else?"

"Almost." George looks at Polaris and frowns.

"Did she say no?"

"George she's 11. It doesn't-

"Polaris, she's 11, but she never said no."

"She's freaken 11 years old, George. It doesn't matter if she said yes or no, she's-" Polaris shakes his head, tears coming to his eyes. "She's 11, George, way to innocent to even.... Merlin, George she still hasn't even gone through puberty and already I'm...." A few tears slip from Polaris' eyes and George realize just how guilty Polaris is feeling.

"Polaris...." George doesn't know what to say. He never been in a situation like this.

"If my mother even knew... I'd be dead." George sighs as Polaris tries fighting back his tears. George pulls Polaris into his arms and the boy wraps his arms around his friend finally losing control once more and giving into the guilty tears of regret.


	5. Chapter 5

Polaris walks to Professor McGonagall's office the next morning and knocks on the door softly. "Come in." Her voice calls and Polaris pushes the door open. "Mr. Black, what can I do for you?" McGonagall asks as Polaris walks in.

"I was hoping I could have the password to Professor Dumbledore's office. I really wish to speak with him."

"Now, Mr-

"Please, professor." McGonagall frowns as she looks at Polaris. She can see Polaris is broken, something happened, but McGonagall also knows how closed off Polaris is and knows he'd never tell her what's wrong.

"Follow me." She murmurs as she leads him out of her office and down the corridor. She goes and stands before two gargoyles and mumbles something that goes unheard by Polaris. Soon a doorway opens up and a flight of stairs now stand before them. "Knock before you enter." McGonagall says before heading back to her office.

"Thank you, Professor." Polaris says before starting up the stairs. He walks to the doors that he has seen many times before. It isn't his first time up in Dumbledore's office and probably won't be the last either. He knocks on the door and hears a faint 'come in' and he enters to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk, looking over many papers. He looks up as Polaris enters the room.

"Ah, Mr. Black, a pleasure to see you so early."

"I was wondering if I could have permission to visit my father." Dumbledore's smile fell in an instant.

"Mr. Black-

"Professor, please. There's things I wish to talk to him that can't be said in a letter. Please, I don't ask for much, I just wish to visit my father." Dumbledore sighs as he lowers his quill.

"Do you remember the last time you went there. The Dementores really have a liking to you."

"I know, sir, but I'm not a little kid anymore. I know how to a patronus and... I just really need to talk to my dad, please professor." Polaris feels his heart clench as he fights back the emotions that are stirring in him. Dumbledore can clearly see the pain in Polaris and that he is going through something, but to allow him to go to Azkaban could be dangerous. Dumbledore sighs and looks up at the boy.

"It is not my place to allow you to see your father, it is your mother's. I can allow you to go and make sure Fudge let you go, but it is your mother who decides to let you go." Polaris has a sinking feeling that his mother won't let him go. She was always so over protective, but Polaris needs to his father, clearly his mother can understand that. "Very well, I will right to your mother and we will see what her response is. I'll send a letter to you when I receive the answer." Dumbledore says and Polaris nods, excusing himself and leaving.

He stays in his dorm the rest of the day, while everyone else enjoyed the Saturday. He hasn't seen Hermione all day, but Polaris is rather happy with that because he doesn't think he can face her after what happened, she's probably very upset. Polaris sighs as an owl flies into his room. "Hmm." He says as he takes the owl and takes the letter. "Thank, Merlin." It's Dumbledore's answer and Polaris is ready to hear it. He opens the letter and is not disappointed. He is allowed to see his father right away. So just like that Polaris heads down to the common room.

As he goes to leave the tower Hermione wishes to return to it, the two almost clide again. "Polaris." His heart stops as he locks eyes with her.

"I.. I have to go." He mumbles before moving around her and heading out the door. He quickly hurries to Dumbledore's office and he is sent on his way to Azkaban.

The place is as bad as he remembers, so gloomy and dark, but he forces himself to walk down the corridor and head for his father's cell. His father hasn't been informed of Polaris coming, but Polaris can only hope his father is happy to see him. It's been years, a decade even, since he has last seen his father. As he approaches the cell he can see his father. His father is dressed in the prison clothes, his body dirty and thin, his hair frizzled, dirty, and a bit matted. This isn't the handsome and charming Sirius Black that Polaris' mother knew and often described. No wonder his mother never came to visit, she would have cried if she saw how her husband has become.

Polaris walks to the cell, his body tense and worried. Upon hearing the footsteps, Sirius looks up and the little bit of color in face fades. He stares at Polaris as if he can't believe what he is seeing. He stares at Polaris like muggles stare at ghosts. "Polaris...." His name sounds so strange coming from the man's hoarse voice.

"Hi, dad." Polaris says, unsure what to do or say. Tears come to Sirius' eyes as he looks at his son. His son looks just like he did at his age.. Sirius breaks down as he sees Polaris, his baby boy. Polaris kneels down before the cell, watching as his father cries. Polaris throat swells as he tries not to cry with his father. His father makes his way towards him, Gripping his hand through the bars.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius whispers, staring at his son. "I... I never wanted any of you to see this place.... See me." Polaris eyes fell as he can feel his father's cold touch on his hand.

"I wanted to see you." Polaris whispers, causing his father to fight back another wave of tears. Sirius holds tighter on Polaris' hand, as if afraid Polaris will disappear.

"You have grown up so much." Sirius whispers, causing Polaris to look up at him, tears in his eyes. "Oh." Sirius sighs and reaches his arm through the bars, his dirty hand caressing Polaris' cheek, trying to bring his boy some comfort. Polaris closes his eyes at his father's touch, tears rolling down his face. Sirius rubs his thumb against Polaris' cheek, trying to sooth the sad boy. Sirius can see Polaris is in pain, he can see that his son needs him, which causes a stab of guilt to hit him. "Polaris, what's wrong, talk to me." Sirius whispers after almost ten minutes of sitting there in silence.

"Daddy." This breaks Sirius as he hears Polaris' broken voice, his sad stromy grey eyes staring at him with such heart ache. It is then that Polaris tells him everything. His pain, his guilt, his loneliness, his heartache, everything. Sirius listens in silence, giving his son as much comfort as he can give. When Polaris had finally finished he was almost hiccuping from being so worked up.

"Shh, it's okay." Sirius whispers, trying to bring comfort to his son. "It's okay, son, I'm right here, it's okay." He kisses his son's forehead, as best as he can, and does his best with comforting him with the bars in between them. Once Polaris has calm down Sirius begins to speak once more. "Listen, to me, Polaris, you have done nothing wrong." Sirius whispers. "You have become such a good kid. You're everything I would ever want my son to become." Polaris looks at his father with tearful eyes. "I'm so proud of you." Polaris sniffles, more tears running down his face. "I'm so so very proud of you, Polaris." He wipes away his son's tears as he stares at the mirror image of his own eyes. "Polaris, you are growing up and with growing up comes different... feelings." Sirius begins, causing Polaris eyes to lower.

"I know."

"You obviously care very deeply about this first year. You shouldn't feel guilty."

"But-

"I know she's only 11, Polaris, but you're a teenage boy, testrol is only natural for you at your age."

"But, dad-

"Polaris, look at me." Polaris' eyes meets his father's. "You did nothing wrong. Do not feel guilty because of this. She may be 11, but she can make her own decisions and you can not feel guilty when you did nothing wrong."

"But she's 11, dad and-

"Polaris, I know she's 11, but girls mature a lot faster than guys, Polaris. Just look at your mother and I." Polaris smile slightly. "I'm sure you heard the stories. Your mother was always more the mature one." Sirius smiles as he wipes away the rest of Polaris' tears. "Now I'm not saying you should go and repeat your actions." Polaris chuckles as Sirius says this. "But, don't go feeling guilty about it either and talk to her. I'm sure she is just as confused as you are." Polaris looks at his father and nods. "Good." Sirius sighs and looks Polaris over. "It's getting late, I'm sure Dumbledore will not appreciate me keeping you here too long."

"I don't want to go." Sirius frowns as he looks at his son.

"I know you don't, Polaris and I know me being in here isn't fair to you, but it's how it is. I don't want you to miss out on everything the world has to offer because of me. I want you to go and live your life, Polaris. Go enjoy Hogwarts, enjoy spending time with your friends, go and enjoy spending time Hermione." Polaris smiles and looks down at the dirty floor. "One day I will get to see you again, Polaris, one day, but until that day you need to get out of here. I don't want this place to ruin you." Polaris nods as he looks at his dad. "Remember, Polaris, I am very proud of both you and your sister and I love you both more than anything in the world." Polaris nods, a few tears slipping through again.

"I love you too daddy." Sirius gives a weak smile as he says goodbye to his son. He watches him leave, his heart aching from having his son leave, but also feeling light knowing his son is in good hands.

~

Polaris walks into the common room, it's very late by the time he got back and almost everyone is in bed. When Polaris walks in he sees Hermione sitting by the fire, reading a book. Polaris frown for a moment before he starts over to her, causing her to look up. "Hey." Polaris says, sitting down in the other arm chair by the fire.

"Hi." Polaris sighs and looks at the fire.

"I'm sorry about before."

"Don't be." Polaris' eyes shot to hers. "You're right, I'm only 11 and you're-

"Hermione, you might be only 11, but I really like you." Polaris says, taking her hands in his. "I really do."

"But-

"What happened before.... I really did enjoy spending my time with you, but I believe you're too young for anything like that to happen again. I'm not saying that means I don't want to do anything like that with you, but I think it should wait... I want to go slow with you, that is if you want to." She looks at him and smiles.

"I do want to." He nods with a smile as the two stare at each other for a moment.

"What are you doing up so late anyways?" He asks as he looks around the dark common room.

"Couldn't sleep... You never came back and you were at dinner."

"I.. I had to do something, I've been busy all day, but I'm back now." He says, rubbing his thumb across her hand, causing her to smile.

"It's too bad I'm a third year, you guys get to go to Hogsmeade and everything." Polaris shrugs as he looks down at her hands.

"It's not that big of a thing. Especially when you don't really have anyone to spend your time with."

"What about the twins?"

"Hogsmeade weekends are basically times for couples to go on dates, the twins love going and visiting the shops though and it's great and all, but once you go once you kind of get bored of it. I mean I love it, but...." His eyes lift to meet hers. "I only feel kind of lonely when going." Hermione moves forward a tiny bit.

"It really is too bad I'm a first year. I would have gone with you." Polaris smiles and nods.

"I know you would have." He says as she stares at him for a moment. He knows what she wants and it's what he wants to, but he doesn't want it to escalade either. He leans forward and gives her a quick kiss. "You should go to bed, it's late and you'll be tired if you don't." He says before letting her hand go and standing up. "Plus I really need to head to bed too, I'm exhausted."

"Okay." Hermione stands up and close her book before turning to Polaris. "Night, Polaris."

"Night, Mione." She blushes at the nickname as Polaris heads up to his dorm.


End file.
